


A Better Plan

by ziparumpazoo



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Teamwork, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziparumpazoo/pseuds/ziparumpazoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp fill for 'In Retrospect, on the way to the ER' for roil64.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Retrospect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197) by [ziparumpazoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziparumpazoo/pseuds/ziparumpazoo). 



Sam pulled her car door shut with a wince and let her forehead drop to the steering wheel with a groan. Her still-wet hair stuck to her neck and her collar was already damp. She ached everywhere, but no place hurt more than her pride at the moment. At least until the painkillers wore off.

To say she was embarrassed was an understatement. Humiliated would be a better word… mortified even more exact. How was she going to explain to General Landry why she wasn't fit to go offworld tomorrow?

"Carter?" Jack asks from beside her. He shifts stiffly, trying to find some way remotely not uncomfortable to angle his knee in the passenger well of her car.

"It was a stupid idea," she says without looking at him. "I don't even know what I was thinking even suggesting- "

"Carter- "

"I mean, I realize the Air Force has certain fitness requirements," she keeps talking over the top of him while she fumbles the keys into the ignition with her left hand, "but it's not like we're gymnasts. Or teenagers any more, for that matter." 

"Carter," he tries again, voice sharp enough to get her attention.

She slouches back in her seat and rolls her head to look at him. 

"You want to call a cab?" Jack nods toward her bruised right hand. It takes her a minute to understand. Right. Stick-shift. At least it's dark enough out that she doesn't think he can see the flush she feels heating her cheeks. 

She groans again. "I want to explain this to as few people as possible." And she knows it's not just the cab drive that'll look at them funny; there's going to be questions from the admitting clerk for the paperwork, and raised eyebrows from the triage nurse. And that's before they've even run the gauntlet of x-ray technicians and orderlies. 

"Okay then. Clutch on three." Jack leans over and puts the car in neutral, takes the key and looks up to make sure she's ready before he says, "One… two… three."


End file.
